


Carnations & Camellias

by WinTTY



Series: Greyhound [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Romance, and she does, army vet chloe, because its pretty good on its own, i guess, it chloe's turn to treat her girl to a nice birthday, photographer max, you dont need to read the previous stories to get the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinTTY/pseuds/WinTTY
Summary: It's the 21st of September. Max doesn't plan her birthdays nor make them a big deal. Chloe does it for her anyway.-Sequel to 'Hero of War'
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: Greyhound [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/747510
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Carnations & Camellias

One of the first things Max notices when she wakes up in the morning is an obvious absence of her partner. Her hand pats and searches the usually occupied spot on her side but finds it empty and cold.

She frowns.

Raising her head just an inch, Max twists herself around and looks at the spot in question, then the room. No sign of Chloe around here either. There’s a constant pitter-patter against the window. It's raining and pretty bad too from what Max can tell. 

She sighs and flops back down on the bed.    
  
Max waits and waits, waits some more and then waits even longer. Eventually though she gives up her wait and finally rises, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She stretches, yawns and then stands. Her hand grabs her phone from the nightstand as she checks the time.

Just past 10AM, 21st of September.

Of course. It’s Max’s birthday. Ugh. She’s not a fan of those. She doesn’t plan to celebrate or make it a big deal. Lying in bed all day sounds like a pretty good birthday to her.

Now Chloe was  _ obviously _ going to do something and have a plan for Max because it’s Chloe; she’s a sap for the romantic stuff, no matter how hard she tries to hide it. Max can see right through her.

Quietly, Max makes her way into the living room, stepping outside of the bedroom. She looks around and again finds no trace of Chloe. 

Just to make sure, she checks the rest of the apartment.

Chloe is nowhere to be found.

Max sighs.

Striding forward a few steps, she flops down on the couch and lays her head down. She yawns again and looks around their apartment. She smiles as she looks over the few photographs hung up on the walls or adorning the shelves and cabinets.

There are happy memories everywhere she looks: the time her and Chloe had first met and went on their first date, or when her and Chloe got reunited after her final tour was over, or pictures of her and Chloe alongside all their friends on new years eve.

There are the more recent additions too: photos of the time her and Chloe went camping near Mount Hood, or when they went on a fishing trip with the Caulfields and Prices together (that was a fond memory). The most recent was a photo of Chloe in her firefighter kit posing alongside Max (because some idiot caused a small fire in Max’s office building; Chloe and her crew were the first responders). They’re both giving toothy smiles at the camera.

It's after a few minutes of sweet reminiscing that Max hears the lock turn and the door to the apartment open. She peeks her head up just enough so she can watch who it is.

“Christ,” Chloe mutters as she stumbles in. She carries a large, deep red bouquet in one hand whilst balancing a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates in the other. She does her best to quietly close the door behind her with her foot.

Max elects to watch, keeping silent. Chloe hasn’t spotted her yet.

“Alright,” Chloe breathes out as she puts the flowers down on the island in the kitchen, then the wine and chocolates. She looks over them, then scratches her cheek in thought. “Oh, shit, yeah!” she exclaims quietly to herself as her hand retrieves a cute looking card from her jacket.

Tap, tap, tap. Chloe’s foot taps away as she thinks how to surprise Max. Her hand runs through her wet hair, then she groans and remembers. She’s soaked to the bone. 

She carries herself to the bathroom, shedding her wet jacket before she disappears behind the door. Max watches on, then peeks up at the flowers and blushes a bit. 

They look beautiful.

And they’re for her.

From Chloe.

Her heart flutters in her chest as she looks over the deep sea of red; she can make out roses and carnations, tulips and camellias. They’re all mixed up together, arranged in a mesmerizing fashion.

It’s a few seconds later when Chloe emerges from the bathroom and Max ducks her head. She watches her girlfriend get back to the kitchen, starting to arrange everything. Chloe prepares the bouquet and the chocolates, she places the wine in the cooler and then writes out a message to Max in the fancy card she bought.

Once everything is done, she smiles, looks toward the bedroom and then starts making her way over.

Max holds a hand over her mouth, crawling back on the couch as Chloe passes by.

Chloe gently raps her knuckles on the bedroom door and then opens it. “Oh Maaaax…” she softly coos out, stepping into the room.

Silence.

“What the fuck.”

Max giggles and it's loud enough for Chloe to hear. She spins on her heel, eyes wide and notices her girlfriend hiding on the couch.

“You little shit! You’re not asleep!” she exclaims and quickly begins making her way over.

With another giggle, Max quickly gets off the couch and runs to the back as Chloe gives chase. As her girlfriend moves to one side, Max moves in the opposite direction.

Chloe growls and Max just laughs harder.

She steps left. Max steps right. She steps right. Max steps left. Chloe steps right then left and then makes two steps to the right again. Max mirrors her girlfriend.

Chloe kicks off her boots and steps across the couch in great, big strides.

Max widens her eyes.

_ That’s cheating! _

“Chloeeeee!” Max calls out as her world spins and flips upside down. Chloe hoists her up with ease across her shoulders. “Ah, you’re so frickin cold! Let me goooo!”

Chloe just grins and makes her way for the bedroom. “I’m getting your ass back in bed, you ungrateful little shit. I can’t believe you woke up and ruined the surprise, nerd.”

Seconds later Max giggles as she’s gently thrown onto the bed. She scrambles up onto her elbows and watches Chloe leave the room. She smiles like an idiot.

And then she waits.

First comes the bouquet, then Chloe inbetween and finally the box of chocolates, alongside the card. Max grins and grins, the corners of her mouth almost aching at how hard she’s doing it.

“Hey baby,” Chloe begins and leans down, her own infectious smile present. “Happy Birthday.”

Max carefully navigates between the bouquet, the card and the chocolates toward her girlfriend, quickly giving her a kiss. Then two. Then three. By the third, she holds her lips against Chloe’s and lets out a happy sigh.

“These are beautiful,” Max whispers as she looks at the flowers. “Thank you so much.”

Chloe displays her trademark grin as she too looks over the bouquet. “I asked em to make it scream out my undying love and affection for your cute face.”

As Max leans over to breathe in the scents and smells of the flowers, she shakes her head and giggles again. They kiss once more.

When they disconnect, they’re both still smiling. Chloe puts the bouquet on the nightstand beside Max and then presents her the card, alongside the chocolates. “Now. Get to reading the sappy message inside the card but don’t gorge yourself on chocolates.”

“You buy me chocolates and then tell me I can’t eat them on my own birthday?” Max asks and crosses her arms in a pout. Chloe shrugs as she gives her another few kisses all over her face, making Max giggle and pull back, attempting to swat her way.

“I’m making you breakfast in bed. You just laze about and enjoy yourself, today is about you.”

Max lulls her head sideways as she watches Chloe leave with a quick wink, disappearing behind the open door. 

She looks down at her card and then opens up, beginning to read.

Turns out, Chloe is quite a poet.

* * *

“Why’re we here, Chlobear?”

Chloe rolls her eyes as she steps out of the car, quickly making her way around to Max’s side. She opens up the door and offers a hand, helping her out before giving her a peck on the lips. “To look at art, of course.”

“But-”

“Do you want us to leave? I can take us somewhere else,” Chloe says and shrugs her shoulders. She looks back at the Blue Sky Gallery behind them. “It’s cool…”

Max furrows her brows, examining Chloe’s face and then looking at the gallery herself. She shakes her head quickly. “No. No, let’s go.”

Chloe’s smile immediately creeps back up. Max swears that the radiance of the smile blinds her. Chloe is obviously giddy about something.

“Why’re you so happy?” Max asks as Chloe locks the car and wraps and arm around her shoulders.

“You’ll see. Come on, hippie. Let’s look at some photography.”

She doesn’t push further, instead taking Chloe’s word. She wraps her own arm around Chloe’s waist and the two begin to make their way into the gallery. There’s a small crowd that regularly filters back and forth.

It takes all but a second for Max to get enthralled by the inside of the gallery and the works within it. She drops her hand into Chloe’s, their fingers immediately interlacing, and begins to gently drag her girlfriend to and fro. Chloe doesn’t mind and follows her around.

Max ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ a few of the photographs and exhibits, gushing about them to Chloe. Her girlfriend understands like every other word, but it’s okay; Max is in her element and Chloe loves to listen to her talk about her passion. Her hands are animated as she gestures around, here and there, and Chloe watches.

They move onto the local and up-and-coming artists section of the gallery and Max continues to talk on how these and those shots are this and that and are all amazing. She sighs and mumbles something about ‘wanting to have her own exhibit one day’ and Chloe just snickers. As they shuffle through, eventually Max’s voice is caught in the back of her throat.

“... what?” she squeaks out, eyes going wide.

Coming to a stop in front of a series of  _ extremely familiar _ photographs, Max lets go of Chloe’s hand and walks up as close as she can. She inspects each one, quickly looking back and worth as excitement builds up. She then skids to a halt in front of a small plaque beside all of them.

_ Maxine Caulfield. _

These photos are hers. They’re right here, in the middle of the Blue Sky Gallery, in Portland. Where she dreamed about having them, so many times.

She turns on her heel and looks at her girlfriend. Chloe keeps her hands in her pockets and whistles innocently, looking off to the side; her eyes are giving Max a sideways glance.

With a squeal of happiness (which draws a few eyes), Max rushes forward and jumps into Chloe’s already awaiting arms. She’s spun around again and again as she buries her face in Chloe’s collarbone. Eventually they come to a stop, dizzy, laughing and happy.

“Chloe, my photos-”

“-I know-”

“-they’re here and-and-”

Chloe laughs again and hugs her girl once more, placing a kiss beside her ear; then she places a few more over her head because why not?

Max turns around again, this time pulling Chloe with her as she looks over her photographs again. She remembers submitting them a few weeks ago and never receiving a reply. She raises an eyebrow.

“Did you…?”

Clearing her throat, Chloe speaks quietly, “Uh, look. The letter came in pretty early when I was getting ready for work, a few days ago, and I figured…” she trails off, shrugging. “Happy Birthday?”

“You dork,” Max just replies and wraps her arms around Chloe’s neck. She places a kiss on her chin, her nose, her cheek and then her lips. “I’m not mad. I’d rather it be a surprise. Thank you.”

Chloe just grins.

* * *

They come back to their apartment building an hour or two later. Chloe helps Max out of the car again, offering a hand before stealing a few quick kisses as she pulls her up and out.

Hand in hand, they head inside and into the elevator. As Max moves over to key in their floor, Chloe swats her hand away and presses for the top floor instead.

“You think your day is over? Nu-uh.”

“Chloe, you didn’t have to…”

“Do what? Plan your birthday for you? I had to because I know you wouldn’t otherwise. I wanna give my girl the best day she’s had in like… ever.”

“You already did,” Max mumbles and brushes their lips together. They kiss, short and chaste, before leaning back against the handrail and waiting.

Seconds tick by as the elevator heads up, then ends up on the top floor with a ding.

Chloe pulls Max out and then heads further up, using the stairs. “I had to call in a favour or two to get permission to go up here,” she says and looks back at Max. “But I got it.”

Max rolls her eyes as Chloe opens up the door at the top. They step out onto the rooftop and-

“Happy Birthday!”

“Wha-”

Chloe quickly seperates from Max and filters into the approaching group of friends; there’s Kate and Juliet with their plus ones, Warren and his girlfriend, a few more from both Max’s and Chloe’s social circles.

There’s hugs and wishes, presents and more. Max smiles and thanks everyone one by one, it’s a bit overwhelming but she powers on through. When she’s finished, the group separates and Chloe appears.

With another chant of “Happy Birthday!”, Chloe approaches with a cake topped with candles. Max rolls her eyes and smiles, blowing them out as she makes her wish.

There’s more cheers and congratulations.

* * *

The party on the rooftop lasts a while, well into the evening hours, and soon enough the sun disappears and people filter out. Max thanks them all as she stands beside Chloe, with her girlfriend hugging and shaking hands too.

Once they’re all gone, Max breathes a sigh of relief. Chloe laughs.

“Chloe.”

“Too much?” Chloe guesses. She watches Max turn toward her, lazily draping her arms around her neck. They kiss briefly.

Resting her face on Chloe’s chest, Max closes her eyes. They gently sway side to side, taking in the moment. They listen to each other's breathing, their hearts, before they share another kiss.

“So… there’s one more thing,” Chloe eventually whispers.

“Chloe. No.”

“Hey, hear me out. Look,” she says, turning Max and pointing up at the now night sky. The first stars begin to show up above and although it’s not a premier view, it’s much better than from inside their apartment.

Max looks on. She smiles and squeezes Chloe’s hand on her shoulder.

“So. How about I go down to ours, grab a bottle of wine, some glasses…” Chloe purrs into her ear and Max almost melts on the spot. “We can stargaze and talk. Or just stargaze. Or I can sex you up.”

Max groans.

Chloe laughs.

They decide that the rooftop would be better for stargazing than the apartment. They drink, kiss and talk. Loving words and sweet caresses are exchanged as they spend time together, just the two of them and the stars above.

When the bottle is empty and they’re both reduced to fits of giggles, Chloe hoists Max up on her shoulder with ease once more and carries her down to their apartment.

More specifically, the bedroom.

Chloe has one more gift for Max.

**Author's Note:**

> scuse any errors or lazy writing :)


End file.
